wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Future Island
Author's notes I actually thought of this while I was bored at my great grandmas. Anyway, just enjoy. Seriously. - Shadow Prologue Morrowseer glanced at the deep blue ocean in front of him. His talons shifted through black sand. Lava rocks laid on the the sure, silent as the night. His scales were as black as the sand and rocks. He slowly sighed. The island seemed to get hotter, as something bad would happen. Morrowseer was sure it was the volcano, but other NightWings just thought it was him. But he knew they were hiding it, even from their thoughts. The NightWing queen, Battlewinner, was another story. She was hidden from every dragon on the island. Ridiculous rumors went around that she didn't think, or have a heart. Morrowseer knew if he could get her out of her stone room, Battlewinner would be different. But that was near impossible, too many deadly assassins for her to even move a talon out of the cave. Chapter One: Part One. The Melting Island Constellation rushed out of her den with all her snake cages in her hands. Her home was being destroyed by a gigantic, raging volcano. She slammed the door, and was join by 10 other NightWings who were evacuating. The heat was simply unbearable, but that was least on her mind. The screams of NightWings filled her mind. The star filled wings confused her as they beat in front of her. The terrible smell of smog and something burning floated in the air as the dragons took off. A NightWing with cool looking armor with gears on it passed by her quickly, and she shook her head. This couldn't be happening, not right now. Fear hit her mind as Constellation glanced at RainWings guarding the exit from the volcanic island. But there had to be another way, the skies were too smoggy to fly, and trying to leave from the underground tunnels was too dangerous. The only way to leave was if the RainWings moved. As she landed, the vibrant lava slowly headed towards the dragons way. Constellation pushed herself in front of the crowd as Glory landed on a small cliff on the tunnel. " NightWings. If you wish to leave, you will to swear honor to the RainWings." Glory said. Constellation shook her head, doubtfully. She hated Glory and all her dragonet friends, but if it meant her tribe could be safe, she would anything. "Ahem I swear honor to the N- I mean RainWings." Constellation rolled her eyes as she quickly spat the words out. Worst day of her life, she would have to live at the RainWing kingdom, be loyal to Glory, and her home was being destroyed. She would be sure to say something later about it. As all the NightWings muttered the words, the RainWings moved away quickly as NightWings rushed into the tunnels. The snakes eagerly hissed in their cages as they made their way towards the RainWing kingdom. Happiness and sadness pumped through her veins as they saw light at the end of the tunnel. Constellation stopped running and stayed perfectly still, like a deer caught in headlights. Where was Morrowseer? The NightWing wanted to go back, but lava had already leaked into the tunnels very slowly. It was probably too late. Or maybe he could survive the lava? Constellation nervously shook her head as she darted to the end of the tunnel. A glowing wormhole awaited the dragons, transporting them into the RainWing kingdom. As soon as all the dragons vanished into the portal, she could hear a dragon scream out Morrowseer's name, but it was too late. Chapter One: Part Two: Terrible Homes Crowds of NightWings gathered near Queen Glory's throne. The terrible queen landed in her throne, and must have been clearing her throat for 3 minutes before actually talking. ".. NightWings. Now that you have promised loyalty to me, I am you new queen.." Glory was cut off by the gasps and particular screams of NightWings. ".. And now that I'm your queen, you will do as I say..." Constellation muttered something under her breath, something about Glory, and it wasn't a compliment. She rolled her eyes after she finished. This sure wouldn't be the most enjoyable life, after all, she had to spend the rest of her life with RainWings, her least favorite tribe. The NightWings flew up to a gigantic tree as Glory pointed a talon towards it. They landed on a thick, gray brown branch. As they walked and flew to different branches, Constellation held her snake cages and did all of this. Glory landed in front of them as they sat down on the last branch. The RainWing queen was standing in front of a green leaf curtain. The NightWings could spot the shadows of two or three RainWings. "This is where you shall live." She said with a serious tone. Glory pulled away the curtain to reveal a large RainWing village. Multicolored dragons were flying from branch to branch. Some dragons laid in hammocks, some hidden away in huts. The NightWings seemed unimpressed by their new homes. Glory hissed at them and waved her wing, signaling they should go. They flew to different huts and homes. Constellation grumpily carried and flew over to a large hut. The hut was set upon a very thick tree branch. The hut was supported by one more branch on it's right and left sides. It had a green bamboo door. A small rock was hammered into the bamboo, acting as a doorknob. The hut had a wooden roof, with gigantic leaves on it for decoration, which they reminded Constellation of a elephants floppy and big ears. She opened the door, revealing the living room. A long bamboo table was set probably about 5 or 6 footsteps away from the door. A scrollshelf made out of strong oak held more than 20 scrolls, probably all about scrolls. Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)